


EYEDBGSAJSAKLSDIDSDS ehhhhh ¡Macarena!

by JossLenn



Series: La Zona Musical [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, no sé
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossLenn/pseuds/JossLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine tiene un novio que se llama de apellido Kiserino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EYEDBGSAJSAKLSDIDSDS ehhhhh ¡Macarena!

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic es parte del "Mes AoKi: Segunda Edición" organizada por el grupo AoKiLovers~. La canción Macarena pertenece a Los del Río. El Hare Hare Yukai también es de alguien más. De La Cucaracha mejor ni hablar.
> 
> No tengo excusa.

¿Por qué Aomine estaba en una festividad un tanto tropical en pleno invierno tokiota? Ni puta idea. De hecho, no estaba de más preguntarse por qué en Japón estaban celebrando una verbena con antiguos hits de la música en español. Ese idioma y lo que el lingüista Aomine Daiki más tarde describiría como argentino, chileno, guatemalteco y un largo etcétera.

En fin, los misterios deben seguir siendo eso y en sí no tenía queja alguna porque estaba divirtiéndose la mar de lindo.

¿Quién no iba a divertirse mirando a Kise haciendo el tonto?

─Bueno ¿Qué dices Aominecchi? ¿No te dije que era una buena idea ir al festival?

Kise lucía tan contento que era imposible que no se te contagiara ese entusiasmo. Aun así, Aomine era Aomine y probablemente iba a morir aparentando.

─Más o menos, no te vueles tanto.

─Lo tomaré como un sí ─declaró Kise, que ya tenía un domino total sobre el idioma aominés, sin duda alguna un idioma más difícil que el mexicano, sí ─. Oh, acá están bailando, vamos a ver.

Aomine se dejó llevar por Kise - ¡a veces podía darle un gustito!- hacia una multitud de gente que estaba bailando o espantando moscas, no estaba seguro.

─¿Pero qué están haciendo? ─preguntó Aomine, arqueando una ceja─. ¿Y qué canción es esa?

─¿No la conoces, Aominecchi? ─preguntó Kise, mirando animado a la multitud─. ¡Es Macarena!

─Por si acaso, la tuya.

Kise se encogió de hombros y observó a la gente hacer esos raros pasos de baile, que bien podían o no ser una especie de ritual illuminati ¿Macarena significaría algo en particular? Porque él como que alcanzaba a distinguir en el estribillo algo parecido a “AHSAJAKSXNDSK ¡eeeeeeeeeeh, Macarena!”.

Mientras Aomine intentaba desentrañar los misterios de la cancioncilla esa, Kise ya tenía dominados los pasos.

─¡Mira, ya he cogido el truco! ─exclamó Kise, emocionado─. Ven que te los enseño.

─Paso.

─Es una verbena, Aominecchi, no seas tan aguado. Ven, que te ayudo.

El muy descarado se colocó detrás de él, más cerca de lo socialmente aceptable, y tomó sus manos para ponerlas al frente.

─¿Ves esto, Aominecchi? ─empezó la lección Kise─. Así comienza el paso, cuando empieza lo de “Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena”. Y luego haces esto.

Aomine era una suerte de muñeco de trapo en las manos de Kise y decir que se aprendió los pasos sería una mentira ¿Y quién iba a culparlo? Él no tenía la habilidad de copiar apenas ver algo, a diferencia de otros.

Mejor aún ¿Quién se concentraba cuando Kise era tu poco convencional maestro de danza?

─¿Ya lo captaste, Aominecchi?

─¿Quién va a captar esto? ─preguntó Aomine, fingiendo demencia─. Igual ¿A qué clase de demonio estamos invocando? Es peor que cuando estuvo de moda el Hare Hare Yukai.

Kise se echó a reír con eso último, el muy desgraciado. A saber si le causaba gracia la mención del Hare Hare Eso o que Aomine supiera qué carajos era eso.

─Bueno, no importa. Tenemos un montón de tiempo para que te aprendas los pasos.

─No me interesa aprender a bailar Macarena ─mintió Aomine. Tener a Kise escandalosamente cerca no era algo a lo que dijera no─. Además, ya está terminando la canción.

─Pues la voy a descargar y en mi casa seguimos practicando ¡Ven, Aominecchi! ¡Vamos a seguir qué otra cosa bailan!

Aomine no se opuso. Kise bien podía arrástralo a bailar La Cucaracha y él lo iba a seguir.

**Author's Note:**

> A que la sigue es la de "El Taxi".


End file.
